This is Berk
by rezdesignDA
Summary: Jack Frost, Winter Spirit and Protector of Berk. Hiccup knows him since he was Born and Jack had been his first and best Friend since then. Suddenly new Feelings appear and Hiccup struggles with them. Spirits are not allowed to love mortals. Hiccup is desperate and Jack has no idea what to do. Will there be a happy End for their Love? - Rated T to be sure
1. Prologue

This is Berk. 9 Months in the year it snows and the other 3 it's raining. We have sheep, yacks, chickens and Dragons. Berk has its very own Protector, Jack Frost. He had lived here even before the first Viking came. He's always protecting us and every other creature. Jack is not just our Protector; he is also a friend, a healer, an adviser and the best Storyteller I know. He knows also pretty much because he always travels to other islands and countries in those 3 Months he's away to bring others snow. Those 3 Months are always pretty boring. There was no Jack playing Tricks on others. Everyone loves Jack but that hadn't been always like this. There was a Time when he was hated and feared but then he saved my Grand-Grand-Grandfather when he was still a Child. When my Grand-Grand-Grandfather became Chief Jack was finally accepted. We really have to thank him. He already protected us from big Snowstorms, Outcasts, big Waves and heavy Storms but he wasn't able to protect us from Dragons or other animals because he's responsible for them too. Just the day before I met Toothless, Jack had flown off to other islands and countries. I really want to know how he will react when he finds out that there was now peace between us and the dragons. Today's the Day when he finally comes back. The first Day of Winter. For a very long time Jack had been my only and best friend. I always miss him when he's away but I know he has his responsibilities to take care of. We can really be proud to have someone like him as our Protector and Friend.

Hiccup looked up from his Book and watched the horizon. Still no Jack. It was still afternoon and Jack never came back before evening. He wanted to welcome Jack on Toothless to surprise him. At least he could now fly as well but not exactly like him. Jack rode the Winds to fly. That was always pretty impressive. Hiccup watched the Horizon for a few more hours when he finally could see a blue light sparkling. That just had to be Jack. Hiccup got on Toothless. "Time to say hello to an old Friend, Bud." Toothless flew off into the cold air. He knows Jack for a quiet long time too. Jack is also their Protector as long as they life or stay at Berk. Jack is the only thing Toothless could remember from his time as a baby Dragon. He was always happy to see him.

They got closer to the blue light and could already see snow-white hair. When Jack reached them he stopped for a few seconds to take a look at them. He flew around them before he stopped in front of them. "Well, I expected everything but that is really impressive. Or am I dreaming?" Jack smiled and showed his sparkling and perfect white teeth. He was wearing brown leather pants which reached just above his ankles. On his belt was a Dagger made from icesteal, a beautiful blue steel maybe even colder than Jack himself. He was wearing a blue shirt an above it a dark blue long poncho with white Snowflakes at the end and a hood. He was holding his wooden staff in his right hand. He also wore some vambraces made out of blue colored leather that covered his forearm and the half of his hands. It was decorated with a line of snowflakes. Hiccup smiled. "Well, not really. This is Toothless, Toothless this is Jack." Jack smiled and flew next to Toothless. "Hey, you were that little Baby dragon that got lost on its first flight, aren't you?" Toothless purred in agreement. "Then you two already met before." Hiccup said and Jack nodded. "I see. Well the others sure want so see you back too." "I swear, if they make a Party again, I will leave immediately!" Jack said while flying to the village with Hiccup and Toothless. "Well, they said that you wouldn't mind and so…" Jack sighted. "Okay…let's get over with that." Jack said and sighted again.

When they landed in the village, Jack got a _big _hug from Stoick and Gobber, which Jack both knew since they were babies. He was also welcomed by the other Villagers. "Mind if someone tells me the whole story? It is really a little confusing." Jack said after the welcoming Part and so Hiccup told Jack everything. "You think you can heal his leg?" Stoick asked Jack after the Story. "Well…I can't make things grow again but I could still take a look at it." "It's okay Dad, really. I quiet got along with that by now." Hiccup interrupted. "I still want Jack to take a look." Stoick decided and Hiccup sighted. Jack put an arm around him. "Well, he's just worried but now, let us enjoy the Party. You could dance with Astrid." Hiccup blushed and Jack laughed.

After a while Jack sat down next to Toothless. "It's good to see that this useless killing and fighting is finally over." Toothless looked at Jack. "And I'm also glad you two are getting along so well." Jack smiled and scratched Toothless behind his ear. "I've always knew that this little brat would bring some change in things." Toothless laid his head in Jacks leg and wanted to get more scratched. Jack laughed and fulfilled his wish.

"They seem to get along very well." Astrid said to Hiccup. Hiccup smiled and nodded "Jack is also their Friend." Astrid smiled. "You're right." Hiccup laughed when Toothless was licking Jacks Face, which was now completely covered with salvia. It was right. Jack knew Toothless longer than Hiccup did and even longer than Hiccup Jack does.

After the Party most of the Villagers had gone home. "Jack, have you seen new Dragons? You know for our Book." Fishlegs asked. Jack laughed slightly. "Indeed. I have seen one that is just living in tropical areas but I'll tell you more tomorrow. You should now get home and catch some rest." Fishlegs did as he was said but he was still a little disappointed. "I really need some rest right now." Jack said and stretched himself. "In your cave?" Jack looked at Hiccup. "eh, yes." Jack said. "You know I…We could visit you now up there…" Hiccup scratched his head. "I know that but the thing is…I don't like visit in my home. If I would like to have visitors I would have asked for a Place down here. I'm Sorry Hic but maybe one time you can come but not at the moment." Jack said and ruffled Hiccups Hair. "Oh…Okay." He was disappointed and Jack knew that. "What about I join you guys tomorrow in Training? I'm dying to see you guys fly." Jack smiled. Hiccup looked at him. "Sure! You're always welcome!" Hiccup smiled and Jack smiled back. "Now, I think your old enough to get home alone especially that you now have a Night Fury at your side." Jack joked. "Yeah you're right. I guess I see you then tomorrow." Hiccup said and left the hall with Toothless at his side. Just a few moments later he saw a blue light starting from the hall and disappearing into the clouds around the mountain. Sometimes Jack was a blue light and sometimes he was just invisible. Hiccup wanted to know why, which brought him on an idea but that could wait until tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 1: Realizing

The next morning came fast and Hiccup was full of energy. He wanted to meet the others and tell them about his idea. When he was ready he left the house and flew to the academy on Toothless. Everyone was already there, expect Jack. Just perfect. He landed and got from Toothless. They were in a fierce discussion. "Okay guys calm down. What's going on?" Hiccup asked. "Well, we came up with the idea to write down some things about Jack in our Book. I mean, what really do we know about him?" Astrid said. "Funny, I came up with the same idea last night." Hiccup said. "See!" Astrid said to the others. "I mean…isn't this hurting Jacks Privacy…I just think he wouldn't like us to ask some questions." Fishlegs said. "Then we make him tell us." Snotloud said. "Dude, don't mess with Jack." Ruffnut said. "Yeah, expect you want to be an ice block." Tuffnut said. "We'll find a way to figure things out but not now. Jack will be here in any minute so-" Just in that Moment Jack landed in the arena.

"Nice what you made out of this place." Jack said looking around. "So." Jack turned to the others. "Tell me what you guys are doing today." Jack smiled and sat down on his staff. "Well, I thought of some competition." Hiccup explained. "Not again a Quiz!" Snotloud snorted. "Not a Quiz. Some flying competitions." The other looked at Hiccup excited. "Sounds good." Jack said. "Ruffnut, Tuffnut, you guys first." The Twins just started and showed their talents. Until they couldn't decide to go left or to go right and so they crashed down in the arena but it seemed like they didn't even mind the headaches they got. "Okay…Snotloud you're next." Snotloud got on Hookfang and started. But he lost control too after a few moments and crashed down too. "Fishlegs, your turn." Fishlegs flew out of the arena on Meatballs, made a circle and came back. "Wohoo! New record!" He cheered and Jack raised his eyebrow. "Astrid." Astrid was already up and showed what she had learned and to be true, it was really impressing. When she came back she looked at Hiccup. "Let's see if you can beat that." She said and smiled. "Okay bud. Time to show what we can." Toothless flew out of the arena and got faster by every second. They flew through the sky like a fish swam through water. They were a very good team. When they got back Jack clapped his hands.

"You're guys are amazing!" He said. "But you still need a little advice from someone who knew how to fly in the right way. What do you think if I would teach you all some useful things? I mean since there's peace between you and the dragons there's much less to do for me. I could spare some time." Jack offered. Hiccup looked at the others. "What? I mean the right way to fly is to fly on dragons." Snotloud said. Jack rolled his eyes. "I see. Then this whole crashing down was intended." He said and crossed his arms. "Yeah!" Snotloud said. Jack giggled. "I see." Jack smiled. "What would you teach us?" Fishlegs asked excited. "At first, how to work with the wind. Most of you just work against it. Except that I have a pretty big Knowledge about Dragons." "But I thought that was all in the book?" Hiccup asked. "Nearly everything. At least that what I let the Vikings know back then. If I would have told you guys everything, there wouldn't be any dragons around us anymore." The all looked at each other. "I'll show you."

Jack stick two fingers in his mouth and blew a whistle. Just a few moments later there was a little, thin and blue dragon flying toward them. It was the same size than a thin Terror but looked different. It had a white stomach and a light blue Back. The Wings were thin and dark blue. It had small Horns and sharp teeth. It's eyes were dark blue. Jack reached out his arm and the Dragon landed on it. "Guys, this is Frostbite." Jack introduced the Dragon. "Wow, I've never seen one like that! What's he?" Fishlegs asked. "It's an Ice Dragon of course! We met over two hundred years ago." "It's an old grandpa then." Snotloud joked. Frostbite got up and tackled Snotloud to the ground. "Whooo dooo yooouuu caaall heeereee ooold?" The dragon fizzled. "I-it's talking!" Snotloud shouted. "Frostbite come back here." Jack laughed and the Dragon growled one last time at Snotloud before he got up and landed on Jacks shoulder. "You're Dragon…He can talk!" the other looked at Frostbite. "ooof cooouuurseee." Frostbite said proudly and held his head high. Jack smiled. "I taught him. Dragons are pretty smart." Frostbite flew up and left. "Why he just flew away?" Astrid asked. "I don't know." Jack shrugged. "But…He is you're dragon." Fishlegs said. "He's not my Dragon. He's my Friend but I don't say him what to do. He's free to go when or where ever he wants just like me." Hiccup looked up. That's when he got it.

"What do you think Hiccup?" Astrid suddenly asked. "W..what?" "Well, we just thought that having Jack once or twice here to teach us some things would be a great idea." She said. "Yeah…I agree." "Are you alright?" Astrid asked. "yeah, yeah I'm fine. If you guys excuse me now I got something to do." Hiccup got on Toothless and was gone in a few seconds. "No school today!" The twins cheered and left too. "Well, now that we are free..." Snotloud said and got closer to Astrid. "eww…" She pushed him away. "Jack smiled. "Now. I'm gone too. There is still much to do." He was gone with the wind.

Hiccup sat on the stone near the pond where he had met Toothless. Toothless was sitting in front of him and looked at him. What was up with him? Hiccup sighted. Jack was free to go and come how he wished. Jack could leave him in every minute. But why was it so important? There was just such…a pain when he thinks about it. Why? WHY? "Hiccup?" Hiccup shot up and looked into Jacks pure blue eyes. He flew above Hiccup and his hung upside down in front of him. "I…I'm fine." He said. "Hiccup. We're Friends for…well your entire life to be exactly. I know when something's wrong with you." "No. I'm Fine." Hiccup said and walked to Toothless. "Hic-" "I'm fine!" Hiccup said and left with Toothless. "What just happened?" Jack asked himself and watched Hiccup leaving.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked himself while he was flying on Toothless. Toothless purred, trying to comfort his Friend. "I mean I'm acting like…" He stopped. He knew but was it true? It's not normal right? No it wasn't. Why always him?


	3. Chapter 2: Questions

A few days passed and Hiccup tried his best to avoid Jack and he knew he was hurting his Friend. He could see it in Jacks look. It was sad and hurt. He wasn't feeling better but what was he supposed to do? Tell him was no option and he wasn't even sure if it was true. Maybe he should test it. He was at home and lying on his bed. Toothless was with him. He could hear how his Father entered the house but he wasn't alone. "Are you sure Jack?" Stoick asked. "Pretty sure. It will come in a few days from east. It will strike the village with all its power. You better make some Preparations." Jack said. Hiccup got closer to listen. "What can you do for us?" Jack closed his eyes and thought. "I could try to switch the course at least a little. I will also create a shield to less the Storm a little bit but it won't help much. My time's running out and with that it'll come even faster." Stoick nodded. "I see. Are you sure that you can take that?" Jack shook his head. "No. But I'll do whatever I can." Stoick nodded. "I will make preparations and give some orders. How many days have we left until the Storm comes?" "Two maybe three." Stoick nodded. "Good. You'll rest until then." Jack rolled his eyes. "You just sound like my Father Stoick." Stoick laughed. "Well he gave you in my custody and I don't want to displease him." Jack smiled. "Sure." "But now I really need to organize things." With that Stoick left, followed by Jack.

Hiccup was really confused right now. What was Jack meaning when he said, that his time was running out? What was going on? He just noticed that he actually knew nothing about Jack. He didn't even know that Jack has a Father. He had never mentioned him. Hiccup just walked down the stairs when he saw Jack which looked at him. He grabbed his Staff, turned around and left. Hiccup ran after him. "Jack! Wait up!" Jack turned around. "Oh, finally talking to me again?" He said and he sounded not pleased. "Listen, I'm sorry. I just wasn't…myself. I got a lot to think of and…" Hiccup stopped. It all sounded so ridiculous. Jack looked at him. "Then why not talking with me? I thought that we're Friends. You know you can rely on me and trust me." "I know! I just…I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you. You are my Friend maybe even the best I'll ever get." Jack looked at Hiccup. "I think it's okay. I mean everyone needs its privacy and maybe I overreacted. So I'm sorry too." Jack smiled. Hiccup sighted in relief. "Then, mind telling me what's going on?" Jack looked at him. "You listened to me and your Father, right? Then why do you ask?" Hiccup shrugged. "Well I got some Questions." Jack nodded. "All right. Let's get inside and I'll tell you a few things." Hiccup nodded. "Sure."

They walked inside. They sat down at the table and Jack leaned his Staff against it. "So, go ahead!" Jack said and laid his arms on the table. "Well, I was asking me what you meant, when you said that your time is running out?" Jack huffed but smiled. "I see. Normally this is something I'm just discussing with the Chief and you're no one yet but I guess that I could make an exception. You see, Spirits that are nature based or responsible for the Seasons, take a break to regain their Powers. This happens normally in their off-seasons but I'm active all year so I don't take that break. I take little breaks like a few days every now and then. At the Moment I'm nearly at my limit. So a break is soon necessary." Jack explained. "Can you tell me more about this?" Jack was thinking. "Well, it's the only time I'm completely off guard but there was never someone who disturbed me. Disturbing a spirit in its break is fatal for both parts. If I would use my Powers without Break, well I would fall asleep immediately when they're…well…used." "Fatal? What do you mean?" Jack sighted. "It's…complicated. Think about what happens when you wake up a Dragon in its deep sleep." Hiccup looked at Jack. "They get aggressive but what has that to do with you?" Jack looked at him. "If you would wake up a Spirit in its break, it will get aggressive too. The Spirit would attack you with a strong wave of its Powers and using Powers in the break is not healthy for Spirits. In the worst case, both die." Hiccup looked at him surprised. "That's…well very interesting. Remind me to never wake you up when you're sleeping." Jack shook his head. "No. There's a big difference between the break and just sleeping. During the break, the spirits have nearly no body activity. When we sleep, we're still breathing and dreaming. During the break we do none of that." Hiccup nodded.

"You mentioned your Father during the speech with my Dad." Jack sighted heavy. "Yeah…my Father." He smiled somehow sad and looked outside. "What's with him?" Hiccup asked. "He's not my real Father. He somehow adopted me when I was still a young Spirit. He's somehow…The leader of the Spirits together with some others. They call themselves the Guardians." Jack explained. "And he's the leader of those Guardians?" Hiccup asked and Jack nodded. "He's always busy, not that I would mind I'm not often with him, but having him as your Father is…difficult. All Spirits are respecting him. It's like he's their King or something like that. And me, as his son, well…Everyone is watching every move I make. If I do something wrong, it backslide back on him. I'm sorry I'm just talking you full with my sorrows." Jack laughed abashed and scratched his head. "No, no! It's okay! Like you said. We're Friends. Well to be honest. I really know how you feel…" Hiccup sighted. "Back then it was a hard time for me too. Not able to kill dragons and your Father is the greatest Dragonkiller in the whole village!" "But now you have the chance to change that. Everyone is now looking up at you." Jack said and smiled warmth. Hiccups heart beat higher. "Yeah…There's something other that I wanted to ask you." Jack nodded. "Sure. What is it?" "Well…I was wondering if you ever…you know… fell in love?"


	4. Chapter 3: Answers

Jacks eyes got bigger. "Oh…I wasn't prepared for that but now that you are with Astrid I think it's normal to ask something like that." Jack laughed. "To answer your question, no." Hiccup looked surprised. "Never? In all those years?" Jack nodded. "Falling in Love works for spirits a little bit different than for humans." Jack started. "At first you need to know that Spirits are reborn from death." "From…death? You mean you're actually…dead?" Jack scratched his cheek. "Well…no and yes. You need to know that Spirits are reborn by the Moon or Mother Nature. It depends on which nature you become. If you are a nature based Spirit you get, of course, reborn by Mother Nature. To become a spirit your heart gets transformed into a jewel. That jewel replaces your Heart and keeps your Body alive. It holds your feelings, memories and Powers. Without it, every Spirit would just be an empty case." Jack explained.

"I don't really understand…" Hiccup said. "Well…It's complicated for no-spirits to understand. Our heart nearly works like yours. The only difference is that mine is not made from flesh and blood. It's made from Magic. And that falling in Love stuff is again complicated." Jack sighted. "Please tell me." Hiccup begged. "Okay. But just because it's you." Jack smiled. "At first. For us is to fall in Love just possible for only one time. If a Spirit falls in Love, then it is forever, for eternity and it is only possible between two spirits." Hiccup gulped. That was hard and hurt. "If two Spirits found each other, they share their hearts. The share their jewel to become a part of the other and when that happens…well…actually I don't know what happens after that because I'm still unshared." Jack laughed. "But Father already shared. I should ask him if I meet him the next time." Jack was thinking aloud.

"So? What happens when a Spirit has a relationship with a non-spirit?" Hiccup asked. "Hmm? Oh! I don't really know but the last one got banished and was prisoned away for 100 Years to make sure that the Spirit would never ever meet that human again. To have a Relationship with a mortal is the worst crime a Spirit can do." Hiccup gulped. "You said…that the Moon or Mother Nature chose Spirits. Can you tell me more about that?" Jack nodded. "I think so. When someone dies, who did exceptional things in his live, there's a chance to get chosen." "And what did you do to get chosen?" Jack was thinking. "I don't remember. To be honest I remember nothing of my life before I became Jack Frost. My first memory is that night when I woke up at a Pond. Somehow I fell through the Ice and everything was dark, until I saw the Moon. He made me to what I'm now." Hiccup nodded.

"I should really go now. There's still much to do." Jack stood up and grabbed his Staff. "By the way. I know about your Idea about the Book and me. But please, don't do that." Hiccup stood up too. "Why? I mean we want others to know about you too." Jack shook his head. "I just beg you as a Friend. Actually you shouldn't know about those things until you're Chief. I beg you not to talk about all this with anyone." Hiccup nodded. "Fine." Jack smiled. "Thanks." And with that Jack left. Hiccup sighted. He had no doubts anymore. He was in Love with Jack, not with Astrid. Now there were 3 things to do.

Two days had gone by and Hiccup hadn't seen Jack in those days. The whole Village had been busy in this time. All made preparations to protect their home. They all searched protection in the great hall. The animals and the Dragons were already inside. Stoick was the last who came inside, closed and locked the Door. Jack was of course outside to protect them. Hiccup was worried even when this was nothing new for him but still. Now that he knew that Jack was at his limit he was even worried more. Toothless was lying beside him and purred. He knew that was something up with his Friend and tried to brighten him up. Hiccup smiled and scratched Toothless head. He could hear the blinds jiggle. The Storm was still strong. He hoped Jack was alright.

Astrid got closer and sat down next to him. "Strong Storm." She said simply. Hiccup nodded. "Yeah. I hope it's over soon." He said. He felt Astrid punch his shoulder playfully. "You're scared or what?" she smiled. Hiccup smiled too. "Not really, no." Astrid giggled. At that moment one of the blinds shot open. Immediately a few men tried to close it again. Hiccup could catch a little look outside. He could see Jacks Shield which glowed slightly blue. It was still there so Jack was alright. The Storm raged stronger by every minute and it lasted for mere hours. Hiccup has snuggled against Toothless and was trying to sleep. The most of the Vikings were already sleeping. He was still worried about Jack even when he knew that Jack had done that already for years. He was thinking a lot until he fell finally asleep.

The next morning he woke up the Storm was over. Some Villagers were already outside to take a look around. Hiccup got up and walked outside. The Storm had hit the Village hard but it would have been worse without Jack at their side. Hiccup watched the sky. Jack was nowhere around. Maybe he was already in his cave. Maybe he should take a look after him? But…no. Jack told him that he doesn't like Visitors. So then he needed to wait. Hiccup didn't like this idea but right now it was the only thing he could do. "Hey Toothless, wanna take a ride?" He asked his Friend which was really excited to start. Hiccup smiled and got on Toothless. He just took off and they flew around the Island. It was good to be up in the sky again after those days.


	5. Chapter 4: Do you ever listen?

"So? What do you think?" Stoick asked. Jack was examining Hiccups leg. "Like I said I can't make things grow again. There's nothing I can do." He said and stood up. Hiccup put his metal leg back on. "It's really okay." He said. Jack looked at him. "Well at least I can do something against the pain. Just tell me." He smiled. Hiccup nodded. "Thanks." Stoick scratched his head. "There is really nothing you can do?" Jack shook his head. "No but if I think about it, there may be someone who actually could do something about it. But like Hiccup said. It's okay." Hiccup nodded. "Really, it's okay I got used to it." Stoick looked at Jack. "Can you get that someone here?" Jack sighted. "Stoick please. Do you ever listen?" Hiccup sighted too. "What?" Stoick said. "Just forget it okay? For Hiccup it's okay in the way it is and if he should change his mind, we can still do something about it. For now just leave it be." Stoick looked at them. "Good I'll leave it be at least for now."


	6. Chapter 5: How to fly with the wind

Some Weeks passed and Jack wanted to meet the others in the Arena. He came up with a Training method. "Okay guys. Up there are some ice rings flying. Your task is, to fly through them. You have 1 Minute at the beginning and every time you pass another one, you get 10 seconds plus. When you time had run out, your turns over. So it's really easy." He smiled. "There's a hook I'm sure of that." Astrid whispered to Hiccup. "So, who wants to try first?" "Me!" the twins said. "No me!" Tuffnut said. "No, me!" Ruffnut argued. "Guys you have the same dragon." Hiccup said. The Twins looked at each other and smiled. "Good. Then get on your dragon." Jack said and looked at the clock. "And go."

The Twins started and flew to the first Ring. They wanted to fly through it but suddenly there was a strong wind and Barf n' Belch couldn't fly forward. It seemed like he flew on the same point. "You have to work with the wind!" Jack shouted. The Twins tried really hard but their Time run out. "Time's over!" Astrid looked at Hiccup. "I knew it." Hiccup nodded. "You're right. This is going to be hard." "Who's next?" Jack looked at the others. "How's that possible?" Ruffnut asked when they landed. "Remember Spirit of winter and rider of the wind? I want you guys to work with the wind not against it. Your Dragons will have to use much less stamina to fly and can go even faster." Jack explained.

"Me next!" Snotloud said and got on Hookfang. "Okay…go!" Jack said and Snotloud and Hookfang flew out. They flew near the first ring and were stuck too. "Not with me!" Snotloud said and made Hookfang flew faster. They nearly made it through it but then Hookfang was out of stamina and fell down. Jack shook his head and flew after them. He created an airstream that carried them both safely to the ground. "Strength isn't the solution." Jack admonished Snotloud. "Fishlegs, what about you go next?" Fishlegs looked unsure. "Eh…what about Astrid goes next?" Jack looked at her. "I don't mind going next." She said. "Okay. Ready?" She nodded. "Go!"

She flew out and Stormfly stuck too. When she landed again she sighted. "Again. Work _with_ the wind not against it." Jack said again. "I wanna go next." Hiccup said. "I think I figured it out." Jack looked at him. "Good." Hiccup got on Toothless. "Go!" Hiccup and Toothless started. They flew towards the first ring but they flew over it, turned and flew the other way around threw the ring. "Finally someone got it." Jack said. They flew through 25 rings before their time run out. "Well done. What about now Fishlegs?" He nodded and he and Meatballs started. They made 12 rings. "Very Good. Now you see how this works." Jack looked at them. "I'll let the rings here with you if you want to try again but I've got to leave." He smiled. "See you guys around." He waved and left the arena. "What now?" Astrid asked Hiccup. "Well, let's try another round."


	7. Chapter 6: Of stories and Fairytales

In the evening they sat together in the great hall and talked about the day. Hiccup sat to his Friends and looked at Jack. He was telling the younger ones one of his famous stories. "That could be us a few years ago." Astrid said. Hiccup nodded. "We all loved his stories." "Remember that one, with that little green dragon?" Fishlegs asked. "Or the one with that stupid, old man." Tuffnut said. "I liked the one with the little farmer boy the most." Ruffnut said. "No they were stupid. The best one is the one with that dragon warrior." Snotloud said. "When I think about them, I realize that they all somehow match with one of us." Astrid said. "You're right." Hiccup agreed. "I never really thought about that. Do you think, he tells the others stories that match with them?" "Maybe." Astrid said. "Of course I do. It took you a long time to realize that." Jack said while joining them. "We just never thought about that." Fishlegs said. "How come you're such a good storyteller?" Astrid asked. "I don't know but I just love to tell stores. Well guys, I gotta go taking my late night Patrol. See you tomorrow." With that Jack flew out of the hall. "Well I'm gone too. See you guys tomorrow." Hiccup stood up and left the hall followed by Toothless. Outside Toothless nudged him. "Okay, okay. One last flight and then we go back home."

On their flight they saw a certain blue light. Toothless flew closer to it. "Toothless what are you doing?" Toothless didn't listen and didn't stop not until they had reached Jack. "On a late flight too hm?" Jack smiled. "Well yes. Toothless loves flying in the dark." Jack giggled. "Well, who does not?" Hiccup smiled. "You're right. I love flying under the light of the Moon." Jack smiled and spun threw the air and laughed while doing it. Hiccup watched him amazed. "You really can fly better than we can." Jack looked at him. "Well, I've got hundreds of years exercise. In the beginning I flew like a new born chicken." Jack laughed. "I can't even imagine that." Hiccup said surprised. "I still know how you took me out flying when I couldn't sleep. I always thought it was like flying a Dragon." Hiccup smiled at this memory. "Yeah, I still remember. When your Dad and Gobber were away I babysat you. I would never admit this to the others but you were my favorite." Jack smiled. "Well, I guess I should feel honored." Hiccup laughed. "Yeah you should." Jack laughed too. "Can I ask you something?" Hiccup asked after a little while. "Sure." Hiccup looked at him. "You told me that nature based spirits were chosen by Mother Nature but you are one of those but you were chosen by the moon. Why?" Jack looked at him. "Well…To be honest I don't know. He never told me." Hiccup frowned. "Told you?" Jack laughed and scratched his head. "It sounds stupid doesn't it?" Hiccup searched for words. "Just say yes." Jack laughed. "The Man in the Moon is real and he talks to us Spirits at least sometimes. He is the one, who chose me to be Jack Frost." Hiccup looked up at the Moon. "Is that so?" He said quietly. "I don't know why I got chosen by the Moon and not by Mother Nature but I guess he had his reasons." Jack shrugged. "The other seasonal spirits were chosen by mother Nature." Hiccup looked at him. "The others? Can you tell me more about them?" Jack laughed. "Oh you should meet them. There's Rapunzel she's the spirit of spring. She's a real artist and uses her brush to bring the spring. She looks very harmless but you shouldn't misprize her. She's a very blithely person. And there's Merida the spirit of summer. She got flame red hair and is a very…well, penetrating person. She's a very good archer and never misses her target. She's always very proud of her work. We usually get into a fight when we meet each other but that doesn't mean I don't like her. It's just that opposite season thing." Jack laughed. "What about the spirit of fall?" Hiccup asked and looked at his Friend. "There is no spirit of fall, well at least not at the moment. Until now, no one got chosen to be it. Well, I've got to go now. See you tomorrow then." Jack smiled and flew away. "Yeah till tomorrow." Hiccup said and watched Jack flying to his cave. No spirit of fall. Well that was something really interesting.


	8. Chapter 7: Snotloud never misses

"Okay little ones. We are taking this nice and slow." Jack smiled looking at the new born baby Dragons. "Flying is actually real fun." He tried to encourage them. The little ones just looked at Jack. He flew a little upwards. The baby Dragons tried it too. Some were successful the first time some others needed a few more tries. When all were up Jack smiled. "Wonderful! Just follow my lead, don't race each other and fly one after another okay?" They made one line and followed Jack. They flew through the woods and out of a field. "Yeah, wohoo!" Jack heard someone cheer. Suddenly Snotloud on Hookfang showed up and they were really fast. But the worst was, they were heading right towards them. "Watch out!" Jack cried but too late. Hookfang flew straight into Jack. The baby Dragons got scared and flew in all directions. "Wait, wait, wait!" Jack wanted to get up but felt a sharp pain in his leg. "Ow." He looked at his leg. "Oh just great!" Jack said frustrated and looked angry at Snotloud. "You!" He said angry. Snotloud held his hands up. "Wasn't my fault you were in my way!" Jack growled. "Because of you there are now twelve little baby dragons somewhere lost! Now just help me up and fly me to the academy!" Snotloud looked at him. "Why? You can fly by yourself!" Jack looked at him and hissed "You broke my leg!"

The others were very surprised to see Jack with Snotloud on Hookfang. "Eh…what happened?" Hiccup asked. Jack got down and sat on the ground. He hissed in pain. "Ow…Well I was taking some baby Dragons on their first flight when _he_ decided to show his awesome flying skills. Now my leg is broken and twelve little Baby Dragons somewhere lost." Jack said frustrated. "Well done this time Snotloud!" Astrid said. "Hey! It really wasn't my fault that they got in my way!" he defended himself. "Yeah sure." Jack said dry. "Well I'm really sorry to interrupt your plans for today but would you mind searching for the little ones?" "It's really no problem. Astrid, you take Fishlegs with you and search for them near the fields where they were at last. Snotlout you go with Tuff and Ruff looking for them everywhere else. I and Toothless will join you after taking Jack to the Village." They nodded and started their search mission. Hiccup helped Jack on Toothless and flew him to his Father. "Well, the day couldn't have started better." Jack said while flying with Hiccup and Toothless towards the Village. "Can you still fly with a broken leg?" Jack landed in front of his home. "After I got the bone in its right place again and put it in a splint, it shouldn't be a problem." Hiccup helped Jack down and Stoick came towards them. "What happened?" He helped Hiccup getting Jack into the house. "Well a little accident nothing big." Jack waved aside. Stoick looked at Hiccup. "Hookfang and Jack bumped into each other. Jack broke his leg and twelve little Dragons are now somewhere missing." They put Jack on a chair. "I better help the others looking for those little baby Dragons. Will you be alright?" He looked at Jack who just laughed at it. "Yeah, yeah I'll be fine don't worry about me. I worry more about the little ones." Hiccup nodded. "Don't worry we'll find them."

After a few hours they were back at the academy. "Okay that was the last one." Fishlegs said and put the little Dragon to the others. "Then it's time to bring them back home." Hiccup said. "And because it was your entire fault Snotloud, you will take them back to their Mothers." Astrid smiled at him. "What? No it wasn't my fault!" He argued but the other had already left. He huffed. "Just great."

Hiccup opened the door to see Jack sitting on the table with Stoick. He looked tired but his leg put it a splint and bandaged. His arms laid on the table and his head was on them. Hiccup looked a little closer the saw that he was asleep. "How is he?" He asked quietly. "Tired and in pain but it could be much worse. He's staying here tonight." Hiccup nodded. "Well, I still got some things to do. You keep an eye on him right? He really needs to rest." Stoick got up and left the house. Toothless coiled up next to Jack. "You're right Toothless. Was a hard day for us too." Hiccup sat on the table and looked at Jack. He hasn't seen him sleep since the last time Jack had to babysit him and that was years ago. He suddenly felt tired himself and leaned back in the chair. Before he even knew it, he had fallen asleep.


	9. Chapter 8: Ice and Fire 1

"Okay, todays Mission is to catch me." Jack said. The other looked at each other. "What?" Fishlegs asked. "Catching? Me? It isn't that hard is it?" Jack smiled. "It's simple. You can make out a Plan during one hour. In this time I'll hide somewhere around or on Berk. The first who can catch me and take off this red ribbon, wins." He pointed at the red ribbon which was bound around his wrist. "You can work alone or as a Team it's up to you. There are no rules expect one, _no_ Fire. If you break this rule you're out. It's as simple as that. Unless that feel free to use anything you want. You have time until sunset. Questions?" Jack asked. "So there are no rules expect not using fire?" Astrid asked. "Exactly. So then your hour is starting now. Let's see who's gonna make it and remember, no competition just a little Game." Jack smiled and flew out of the academy. "Okay. Hiccup you know Jack the best. Where is he going to hide?" Fishlegs asked. "Hmm…Hard to say but he likes water so possibly somewhere close to it like on the beach or near the lake." Snotloud looked at him. "And who can say if this is the truth? Maybe you're lying because you wanna win." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Yeah, he's totally right!" Ruffnut said. "Yeah!" Tuffnut agreed. "Guys, we can work as a team, remember? It's the only chance to really catch him!" Astrid said. "Then make a team! I'll go for my own!" Snotloud said. "Yes we're too!" Ruff and Tuff said. The others just sighted. "Fine!"

The hour was over and they started the search. Hiccup, Astrid and Fighlegs were a Team. The others worked on their own. "Okay, let's check the lake and the beach. It's possibly our best chance to find him. Remember the plan?" Hiccup asked. "You and Toothless will get him out of his hiding place and Astrid and I will just wait for him and catch him." Fighlegs said. "Just make clear he doesn't see you." Astrid nodded. "We make sure of this don't worry." Hiccup and Toothless just flew over the sandy Ground. A little bit slower than usual. Toothless suddenly flew up and Hiccup saw that he had spotted Jack. "Well done bud." But Jack had already seen them and flew away from them. "Just like planed." Hiccup smiled but when Hiccup got up he and Toothless landed into the net that was ment for Jack. "What? He was just in front of us." Hiccup said while Astrid and Fishlegs helped him and Toothless out. "He never reached us." Astrid said. Just in that Moment Jack flew over their head away. "There he goes." Fishlegs sighted. "We'll catch up." Hiccup said. "Even if we do, it's harder than we thought it would be." Astrid mentioned.

Jack flew over the woods when suddenly something was coming from the right side. He turned to see Snotloud coming nearer. He flew deeper through the woods. Hookfang was a big Dragon so it would be much harder for him to fly through it and soon he heard something crack down and an angry Snotloud. He laughed and turned left to the sea. When he reached it he flew a little bit over it. He anticipated everything expect Alvin and his ships.

The sunset was over and they met back at the academy. "Looks like none of us has won." Hiccup said. "Hey, where are the twins?" Astrid asked. "Don't know. Haven't seen them since we started." Snotloud said. Just in that moment they came back but without ribbon. "Then no one was able to catch Jack." Astrid said. "Not true!" Tuffnut said. "Yeah, Alvin won!" Ruffnut said. "What?!" The others said. "Yeah, we saw how he catched him." "And took of the Ribbon." Ruff and Tuff explained. "Guys, Alvin wasn't participating!" Astrid said angry. "Oh!" They both realized. "Where did he take him?" Hiccup asked. "They were heading for Outcast Island."

"So, Jack. How is my nasty little spirit?" Alvin asked and held his Torch right into Jacks face. He squinted his eyes. He had been in the dark for hours and the sudden light hurt. "I'm not your spirit!" Jack said and pulled on the chains. "Don't waste your energy. We've locked you up extra strong. Not even a Dragon can free you now. Speaking of Dragons, you wouldn't mind telling me some useful things about them, wouldn't you?" Alvin laughed. "Make me!" Jack hissed but Alvin just grinned. "With pleasure!"


	10. Chapter 9: Ice and Fire 2

"How much longer until Outcast Island?" Hiccup asked Fishlegs. "It's right in front of us. Just a few Minutes further." "We'll wait until everyone's asleep. I and Toothless sneak in, get Jack out and leave before someone knows. You guys distract the guards and clear the way for us." Hiccup explained. "We're here." Astrid said. Hiccup and Toothless landed near the Prison while the others flew further and attracted the attention on them. "Okay bud, let's get in there quietly and unseen." They climbed down the stony way and looked around. The plan was working perfect. The guards were only watching the others. Like this it was easy to sneak into the Prison. Hiccup could see two shadows coming towards them. They hid behind the corner and listened to them. "That nasty sprite froze my hands!" one Guard said. "That's nothing! He froze my whole head!" the other one said while passing by Hiccup and Toothless. "He must be somewhere further inside." Hiccup whispered. They stopped again as they heard Alvin speaking. "One last time Frost, tell me everything you know!" Jack just looked at him. "What's so hard to understand at a simple no? It's just an N and an O!" Alvin growled. "Well ,well. To your misfortune, I know your very weakness." He held his Torch closer towards Jack. "Fire." He ended. "This sounds bad." Hiccup said. "We need to do something. Now." He looked around. "Toothless there." He pointed to a barrel.

Alvin just wanted to strike when he heard an explosion. He stopped and looked around. "Will be right back!" He said and left. Jack pulled as hard as he could but the chain didn't break. "you're stuck?" He looked up and saw Hiccup. "You don't know how glad I am to see you right now." Jack said in relief. "We can talk about this later. Let's get you out of here first." Hiccup looked at the chains. "I think Toothless could melt them." Jack looked at him and nodded. "Let's try." Hiccup turned towards Toothless. "Be careful bud, we don't want to burn Jack." Toothless purred and melted the chains carefully and slowly. Jack looked up. "Alvin's coming back!" he whispered. "We nearly got it." The last chain broke and Jack grabbed his staff. They ran out as fast as they could. "The Prisoner escaped!" A Guard screamed. "Go!" Jack demanded Hiccup and Toothless. As they passed him Jack created a giant ice wall behind them and ran after them. Hiccup got on Toothless and looked at Jack. "Everything's okay?" Jack nodded. "Let's just get away from here before they get through the wall." Hiccup nodded but as they wanted to take off a sudden fireball hit Jack in the back. He broke on his knees and tried to see straight. Everything was a blur. "Jack!" he could hear Hiccup say. It hurt badly but Jack got up anyway. Spirit of ice and winter just doesn't go along with fire. "Can you fly?" Jack looked at Hiccup and just nodded. Hiccup looked at him worried but Jack flew up anyway. Jack bit his teeth but they needed to get away but the pain was unbearable. He tried to ignore it but he couldn't. Hiccup followed him. "He's free!" Astrid said but saw that something wasn't alright. "Let's leave." She said and joined Hiccup. "What happened?" She asked. "He got hit by a fireball. I don't think he will make it back by himself." Hiccup looked at her. "But you know him. Too proud to ask for help." Astrid sighted and Hiccup nodded.

Jack followed the others. He didn't feel too well. He felt the pain in every movement he made but the worst was that he started flickering and every time he flickered he lost a little bit height but he was able to catch himself before he completely crashed down. Hiccup looked worried at Astrid. Hiccup fell back and flew beside his Friend. "You're sure that you don't need help? You don't look that good." Jack looked at him. He saw everything blurred. "I'm fine." Hiccup just sighted. "Jack. Your wounded. Badly. You can't make it back by your own." Jack looked at him and bit his lower lip. Hiccup was right. He wouldn't make it by himself. He sighted. "Fine." Hiccup smiled and padded on Toothless back. Jack flew towards them and sat down behind Hiccup. "I hope you don't mind carrying me too, Toothless." He just purred. He didn't mind. Jack was as light as a snowflake.

Jack leaned against Hiccups back and closed his eyes. He felt tired but the pain held him back. He pulled his hood up and tried to ignore the pain. For Hiccup it felt strange to be so close to Jack. It had been a while since they got physical in touch with each other he just wished that there were other circumstances.

When they reached Berk, Jack felt totally exhausted. He couldn't neither to speak nor to keep his eyes open. When they landed near Hiccups house he just fell off. He hear someone shouting his name but everything went dark.


	11. Chapter 10: Kiss

"Jack!" Hiccup kneeled down beside him. Stoick heard his son and came outside. Seeing Jack unconscious and Hiccup kneeling beside him, he knew something had happened. He sent the other kids away and let Gobber come over. While he waited for his Friend, Hiccup told him what had happened. He will rant and rave with him later. When Gobber arrived they lifted Jack together on the table. The burn looked really bad. He sent his son outside to gather some snow from outside. When he returned, Stoick and Gobber held Jack down while Hiccup poured the snow on the burn. Jack winced and screamed at the first touch of the snow but soon calmed down. There were only some silent sobs escaping his throat. Hiccup went outside to gather some more and carried it inside. They made a compress and carried him upside into Hiccups room. Hiccup refused to leave his side so Stoick let him be. Arguing would be pointless.

Everyone was worried about their protector. They all wanted to know how he was but Stoick only could say that he remained in the same state. He didn't want to concern them. Jack had now been out for a few days. He had run into a fever. They changed his compress constantly but it seemed like the burn wasn't healing like other wounds he got during combat. He just hoped that he will be up soon.

The next time Jack woke up he was lying in a bed. He starred at the ceilings. He felt hot. Very hot. He literally burned. At least it felt like this. He turned his head. Something was slipping from his forehead. He looked at it. It was a wet towel. Jack concluded that he must have run a fever and maybe he still was. His eyes wandered around the room. It was Hiccups. Jack scanned the room for Hiccup. He found him sitting on the ground, his arms folded on the bed and his head in them. One of his hands held Jacks. He was sleeping. Jack decided to not wake him up besides; he liked to see him sleep. He breathed out and closed his eyes once again. He felt how Hiccups hand squeezed his a little. He gentle respond on it.

Hiccup slowly opened his eyes at Jacks touch. He was awake or had been. He slowly lifted his head and looked at Jack. His eyes were closed. "Jack?" He asked quietly but he got no reply. He had to be out again but at least he had been awake. Hiccup stood up and stretched his stiff joints. He picked up the slipped down towel and wet it in the bowl next to the bed. It was filled with icy water. He placed it back on Jacks forehead. His fingers slowly glided over Jacks cheek. They were flushed and warm. He was really worried about his friend. A winter Spirit shouldn't be that warm. Hiccup decided to grab something to eat and to take Toothless for a flight. He could use some distraction.

It took Jack days to really come back. His wound still looked bad and hurt. He hadn't had the strength to get up but at least he could talk. Hiccup often was with him. "It's not fair that I take away your bed. Either you join me in here or I go on the ground!" Jack said and looked at the younger boy. "No, no. You can't sleep on the ground. You're still wounded." Jack sighted. "Then sleep with me here in your bed!" Hiccup sighted too. "Fine." Jack smiled pleased and moved a little over. Hiccup laid down beside him and tucked himself up. Jack turned his head and looked at Hiccup. They just laid side by side and starred at the ceilings. "Are you still in pain?" Jack turned his head and looked at him. "It'll heal." Hiccup looked back at him. "That wasn't my question." Jack sighted. "I know." He looked back up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. "You're alright?" Jack just nodded. "Fine but tired." He whispered. Hiccup turned around and watched him. He was fast asleep. He bit his lower lip. He slowly leaned over and looked at those pale lips. They were small but looked so soft. He knew it was wrong but he kissed them anyway.


	12. Chapter 11: Thunderstorms

Jack wandered around. What to do? What to do? Oh, if she would come here. It wouldn't end well, he was pretty sure. He sighted frustrated and rubbed his temple. Well, there was nothing else to do, than get over with it. He was prepared for her. And there she was, greeting him with the name he hated so much. "Hey Jackie!" He groaned. This day was going to be perfect.

Hiccup and the others were stuck on the ground. There was a heavy thunderstorm raging outside since a few hours. The thunder was extremely loud today. It really was. Even Toothless seemed to be a little scared, not to mention the villagers. They feared that the gods were mad at them. Hiccup just sighted and looked out of the window. He asked himself what Jack was doing right now. He was now recovered since a few weeks and was back to his old strength. But still, the scar hasn't gone by now. Suddenly a lightning struck right down in the middle of the civic center. And there stood Jack fighting with a red-haired girl.

"Already enough Jackie?" she laughed. Jack just smiled daring at her. "Is that all you got Red-head?" They dashed off and attacked each other again. As their weapons clashed together another lightning struck down.

Hiccup understood now what was going on. Every time it was storming like this, Jack was fighting with this Girl but who was she? And why were they fighting anyway? He couldn't go out anyway so he had to wait until the storm outside was over.

Jack and the girl were opposing each other. Both weapons ready to do the final strike. "Again draw." Jack said gasping. The Girl smiled. She was also out of breath. "Then we have to rematch." Jack laughed tiredly and answered "Like always."

After the Storm was over Hiccup leaped on Toothless and looked for Jack. He found him at the lake. He landed and got off Toothless. "Who was that red-haired girl?" He blurt out. Jack looked at him. "Yeah, nice to see you too." Hiccup walked up to him. "Are you alright? I saw you two fighting." Jack looked at him and burst out laughing. Hiccup just raised an eyebrow and looked confused at him. Jack calmed down after a few minutes and looked at the boy. "That was Merida. I told you about her and we didn't fight in that way. We just wanted to figure out which season is better." He explained with a smile. "Oh." Was all Hiccup could say. "And who won?" Jack sighted. "It was a draw." "You know? Of all season I prefer winter."


	13. Chapter 12: Consequences

Hiccup felt desperate. He could never be together with Jack and only the very idea of it hurt. He sighted. He lay awake in his bed and rested on his belly. He just stared into the darkness of his room. It was eating him up. It tore him apart. He hadn't had a chance unless….unless he would become also a spirit. But why in the world would someone choose him? He hasn't done exceptional things in his life. But…he had still a little time right? But with Jack around day after day…he really had become depressive. He had tried to made approaches towards him but it was like he wouldn't even notice. Maybe he had to be more direct? But no…Jack wasn't stupid. He clearly had understood but he just didn't answer. So he was not interested.

Hiccup groaned. Why? Why does it have to hurt so much? He pressed his face into his pillow and let out a frustrated groan. He was definitely not going to sleep tonight.

The next day Hiccup was sitting on a stone near the pond. He was poking with a stick on the ground. He had no idea what he should do. How to stop the pain he felt. How? How?! He ruffled his hair and groaned, again, frustrated. "Something's wrong?" Hiccup looked up and saw Jack standing in front of him. "Yeah, definitely wrong." He sighted. Jack looked at him curious. "What's wrong?" Hiccup stood up and gestured with his hands. "This is wrong! All of this is wrong!" Jack just raised an eyebrow and looked at him confused. "And it will never be alright! It will always be wrong! As long as you are here it is incorrectable!" Hiccup just realized what he had said. He slowly turned around to Jack. He looked at him but he just frowned. "You want me to go…" This wasn't a question. It was a statement. "Yes." Why the hell did he just say that? He didn't want him to go. He didn't want him to leave. "Fine. Then I'll leave." And then he was gone.

Weeks passed and no one had seen Jack since that day. His cave was suddenly frozen over, hardly visible now. It was warmer than usual and the snow was melting earlier. "He'll come back right?" Hiccup asked his father. Stoick twirled his beard. "I don't know, son. The last time he disappeared like that, we haven't seen him for months." Hiccup gulped. He was used to the pain nut now, beneath the pain, he felt also guilty.


	14. Chapter 13: Hope

**ATTENTION: older!Hiccup in this and in all further chapters!**

It started with nosebleed, then a headache and then coughing. Stoick noticed if first and then Astrid. Of course they were worried but Hiccup was sure it was just a little flu. So he didn't care too much about it. Well, he had better. Now he was stuck to the bed with a terrible headache. Every single noise hurt like hell.

His room was kept dark. He stared at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. Like so often in the last few years his thoughts went to Jack. Where was he? Was he alright? Did he miss him?

Hiccup sighted and turned around. He still felt guilty. He really misses him. Why had he been so rude? He never wanted him to leave. Again his eyes watered. Will this never end? This pain? He sighted and looked out of the window. It was still dark outside. He got up and climbed out of the window.

He was on Toothless. Of course Toothless was worried about his friend but he didn't want to return. Hiccup looked up and saw the full moon. He was beautiful but he also reminded him of a certain winter spirit. He shook his head to get rid of that thought and they landed at their little pond. He slid down from Toothless and landed on his butt. He leaned back onto his friend.

He stared up at the Moon. "Can't you make him come back?" he asked into the silent night. "I never wanted him to leave. I was just…frustrated." He sighted. "I just… took it out on him. I shouldn't have done this…" He hid his head in his tucked up legs. It felt like he was sitting like this for hours but he was sure it had just been a few minutes.

He looked up. The Pond was suddenly frozen over. He just stared at it but then someone sat down next to him. "You've grown." Hiccup smiled, truly smiled. "And you're still the same."

They just sat there for a long time silent until Hiccup spoke up. "Where have you been?" The Spirit just smiled. "I've never really left." Hiccup just stared at him. He smiled and stood up. "Now, let's get you inside before you'll catch your death of cold." Hiccup just nodded and grabbed his hand. Now everything will get better.


	15. Chapter 14: Epidemic

Jack was running through the big hall. An epidemic was going around and Hiccup had been…well the trigger with his Nosebleed and fever and coughing and everything else. Hiccup was laying on one of the tables. They had converted them into beds. He watched Jack running from Viking to Viking, giving them some medicine against the pain or the fever. Jack had sent Astrid and the others to gather some supplies so he could cure this epidemic. Jack was sure that it was a bad case of the scurfs flu.

Jack sighted and sat down on the bench next to Hiccups bed. "This is awful. Now it got the children too." He looked at Hiccup. "I already feel bad. Thank you." Jack smiled at him. "Your father got it too but he doesn't want to admit it." He huffed and laid his head on the table. Hiccup looked at him. "I hope the others come back soon. I fear we may lose one or two." Jack looked into Hiccups eyes. He just wanted to say something when he hear someone coughing heavily and shortly after his name. Jack huffed. "You better don't die while I'm away." Hiccup wanted to laugh bit coughed instead. Jack raised an eyebrow but Hiccup just waved him away.

Hiccup stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and breathed out. Then he felt someone grabbing his hand. He turned his head and saw his father sitting beneath him. Hiccup could see in his eyes that he was worried. "I will be okay dad." He said and smiled at him. Stoick just nodded. He had already lost his wife; he didn't want to lose his son now too.

It was now night and very silent in the hall. Every now and then just a coughing was heard. Stoick didn't leave Hiccups side and slept in on the bench, still holding his sons hand. Hiccup was also asleep until he heard slight footsteps. He opened his eyes. It was Jack who covered Stoick with a blanket. Jack smiled at the big chief who was at the moment not so big and strong. Even he had a soft spot especially when it came to Hiccup. Jack looked up and saw how Hiccup was watching him. Jack smiled at him. "You should sleep too." Jack whispered and walked away. Hiccup watched him leave and did as he said and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Hiccup woke up by some gladdened voices. He looked at the entrance to see Astrid and the others arriving with the supplies. Jack took them grateful and wasted no time. Astrid scanned the room. When she found Hiccup she immediately walked towards him. "How are you?" She was worried. "Well, have been worse." Hiccup smiled a little. Hiccup looked into her eyes. She really was worried. "Stop worrying." He said. She just smiled. "I can't stop worrying over you!" She punched Hiccups shoulder but not as hard as usual. In that moment Toothless made his way into the hall. "Astrid could you please-" Astrid nodded. "I'll get him outside Hiccup." She turned around and shooed Toothless outside. The last they needed were dragons in here.

Jack had finished the medicine and gave it at first to the children, then to the worst cases, including Hiccup. "You will feel better in a few hours." Jack said while giving Hiccup a bowl of the Medicine. "Thanks." Jack smiled at him. "No problem." Hiccup watched Jack leave to another patient. Hiccup had really missed that smile.

A few days later Hiccup was back to his old strength. He was taking Toothless on a flight when Astrid joined them. "Feeling better?" Hiccup nodded. "So much better!" She smiled. "You know…I was thinking…you know about us." Hiccup looked at her. "Hiccup I can see how you are looking at him." She smiled. "You're really obvious!" She laughed and Hiccup felt a little embarrassed. "And well I came to the conclusion that this us is not going to work. You are not even really interested in me." Hiccup gulped. "Astrid I-" but she just shook her head. "Let's just leave it be." And then she was gone.


	16. Chapter 15: Talking

"Got it!" cheered Jack and held it up. They decided to play that Game Jack had invited years ago. Getting the Ribbon from Jack but Jack had discovered that the skills of the Dragon riders have well improved. "Thank you!" Hiccup thanked on Toothless. They just flew over Jacks head and grabbed it. "Heyyy! No fair!" pouted Jack. Hiccup just laughed when something from the right side just flew pass them. "How nice of you!" Astrid smiled and grabbed it. "Wait, what-" Hiccup looked at his now empty hand. Astrid chuckled and turned on Stormfly left. "Come back here!" Hiccup and Toothless followed her. Just then the twins appeared and hung upside down on Barf and Blech. They grabbed it and swung themselves again up but they didn't even have time to cheer because Snotlout just grabbed it. "Thanks idiots!" He flew away on Hookfang and laughed. The others were chasing him trying to get it back. Then Jack shot down from above at a great pace speed. He shot down beneath Snotlout like nothing and, of course, gathered the Ribbon back. Jack laughed and looked at the sun. Their time was nearly over. Most of their dragons were not agil enough to catch him now. Well expect one and he was already coming closer. Jack smiled. This was going to be fun.

Jack was still heading down in a deadly speed. Just in the last Moment he flew again straight forward. He made his way through some rocks but they were still close. Their skills had improved very well. Jack smiled. He was not going to give up now. He spun right and flew in the direction of the forest. Only three minutes left. He was just about to fly into it when something tackled him hard from the side. Jack and his attacker both fell to the ground and landed hard. Jack looked up. Everything was a blur. He held his head and looked around. He groaned as he sat up and something hopped on his lap. "Frostbite! Are you insane?!" Jack said while he was rubbing his head.

Hiccup and Toothless landed next to them. "Are you alright? That was a pretty hard Landing…" Hiccup said while kneeling down beside Jack. "Ah, yeah I'm fine. Somehow…So now you better tell me what you are doing here!" Frostbite looked at Jack innocent. "Diiid nothiiing wrong!" Jack sighted. "Just tell me what you are doing here?" Frostbite looked at Jack seriously but said nothing. "Well…?" Jack asked again. Frostbite titled his head. "Forgot…"

After they had met each other back at the academy, Jack and Hiccup flew back to the village together. "Any idea what my father wants to discuss with you?" Hiccup asked. "No but probably something about the upcoming storm." They entered the House and saw that Stoick wasn't alone. Jack gulped. "Daaad…hi…" Hiccup frowned a little and looked at the second man. He was also pretty strong and had almost the same body structure as Stoick had. He had a white beard and wore a red coat and some strange looking black hat. "Thank you for bringing him here Frostbite." The man said in a deep voice. He had also a very strangely sounding accent. "Ohh, thaaat whaaat III forgot…" Frostbite muttered. "What brings you here?" Jack asked curious but his Father just cleared his throat. "Oh! Sorry. Hiccup, that's my Dad, North. Dad this is Hiccup." North shook Hiccups hand. He had sure a very strong grip. "Let's take a walk outside." North said and looked at Jack. This would end veeeery bad for him…

Hiccup was watching them from his room. He really wanted to know what they were talking about. They walked into the forest so Hiccup had no chance to observe them any further unless he would follow them.

North led Jack further into the forest until they were all alone. "What brings you here Dad?" North cleared his Throat before he spoke up. "I want you back at the Pole with me." Jack was unsure how to feel about that. "I…uhm…I don't…ugh!" Jack kicked an invisible stone away. "You know it's not possible. I'm here because-" "Mother Nature told you so. I know that." North ended. "Then why do you want me back at the Pole? I mean… it seems like you always disagree with Mother! You two are like and old married couple- Oh my! You two were once-" North just nodded. "This is…juuuust a tiny little bit…awkward." North sighted. He had known that this would be Jacks reaction. "It was a very, very long time ago and this isn't what we were talking about." Jack looked at his Father. "Yeah, sure, sure. So…why do you want me back at the Pole? You know our Quest is nearly fulfilled. The Target has now reached the age of the transform. You know someone of us needs to be with him or else the whole story will start all over again and we would have failed!" North sighted heavy. "That's why." Jack began to realize what this all was about. "Oh…" North looked at Jack. "Even when you're adopted you're still my son and I don't want to lose you." Jack smiled lightly. "Because I'll vanish in this time, doesn't mean I'll never come back again. I guess we will all have to wait until we will see each other again." Jack shrugged. "It's just about a few centuries." And then Jack got squeezed by his Father. "Ow!" Jack laughed and soon North did too. "Son, you are right. We will see each other again and can start all over again. 'Cause I will keep my memories." North slightly knocked on his head.

Hiccup lay awake in his bed and starred at the ceiling. He had heard the entire conversation between Jack and North. He just asked himself now, why was Jack really here? Who's their Target? What's their Quest? And who is they? Hiccup groaned and rolled over. This was very confusing.


	17. Chapter 16: The Nightmare King

Something strange was happening on Berk. All the children somehow didn't want to wake up. Hiccup and Stoick were watching Jack. He was investigating one of the ill Children. His hand was glowing blue and his eyes closed. His Hand moved slowly over the Child. He was doing this now for a few minutes. "And?" Stoick asked quietly. Jack opened his eyes and the glowing stopped. "It's complicated. This isn't a real illness." Jack said while standing up. "What is it then?" Hiccup asked. Jack looked at him serious. "Another Spirit." He grabbed his staff. "Are you sure?" Stoick asked. "All the ill children are sweating, screaming and crying in their sleep. They are not really ill. They have Nightmares." Hiccup looked at him. "But everyone has Nightmare sometimes." He said. "This is something else. There is a seed in those Children. A seed of bad Magic and it was placed by this Spirit. He uses those Children as source." Jack explained. "All we can do now, is finding him and make him remove those seeds." Stoick nodded. "Let's get back and then you tell me everything about this Spirit. Hiccup you get the others and look around. Maybe you can find something." Hiccup nodded.

"So another Spirit is causing this?" Astrid asked Hiccup. He had gathered them and they were now in the academy. "Yes. We need to find him and capture him." Astrid nodded. "Did you understand?" he asked the others. Fishlegs nodded. Snotlout just crossed his arms. "Understand?" Hiccup asked again. "Yeah, yeah." He said waving it aside. "What about you?" He turned towards the twins. "Just capture it." Ruffnut said. "We're not that stupid ya know." Tuffnut said. Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Yeah right. So Fishlegs you take the forest in the north, Ruffnut, Tuffnut you take the beach, Astrid you look around the Village, Snotlout you look around the caves and I take the forest in the west." They all nodded and got on their dragons. "And remember. Don't mess with it." Hiccup said an last time before they separated.

"I understand. So the only chance to rescue the children is to take that Spirit down and make it remove the seeds." Jack nodded. "Exactly but he won't cooperate. We need to make him and I just know what to do. I've still got some open business with him." Jack said. "I see. So you met him before." Stoick said and crossed his arms. "I did and it wasn't funny. I better take a look around too. You just can trust this guy." Jack said and grabbed his Staff. "If he shows up call me." Stoick nodded and Jack flew outside.

The other met back at the academy. "Nothing unusual." Astrid said. "Neither in the North Forest.", "And the beach", "And nothing in the caves." Hiccup sighted. "Where could it be?" Jack flew inside the Academy. "Any luck?" He asked. They shook their head. "Thought that." Jack crossed his arms and was thinking. "Then there's only one place left." He said slowly. "You better go home now. I take over." Astrid looked at Jack. "But when he really is that dangerous, then you will need help." She said. "Astrid's right Jack." Hiccup agreed. "We can't just leave you alone." Fishlegs added. Jack looked at them. "Don't worry about me. I've already met this guy a few times and like you can see, I'm still here." Jack joked. "Yeah but what about this time won't go out that well." Ruffnut said. "Yeah what about then?" Tuffnut said. Jack sighted. "Okay, okay. You guys keep your eyes open in the village. Just call me if you see something." They nodded and left the academy. When they were gone Jack turned around. "Did you really think I wouldn't know that you're here Pitch?"

There was a dark and eerie laughter. "Jack, Jack, Jack. You skills have grown I see." There appeared a dark and pale figure with golden shiny eyes. "And I see you're still the same." Jack said while leaning onto his Staff. "Maybe. So you settled down here. What a nice and beautiful place." He hissed. "Would be a shame if that would change, wouldn't it?" Pitch said and smiled, showing his sharp teeth. "You have to go past me first." Jack said and target at him with his staff. Suddenly there were loud screams coming from the village. "Two Problems and only one Jack. What are you going to do? Save the children or the whole village?" Jack looked at Pitch disgusted. "I've got Friends looking after the Village. You're mine." Pitch laughed. "Fine, so it is then."

"Hiccup what's going on?" Astrid said while looking around. "Those are some black and very aggressive dragons. I've never seen one like them." Fishlegs said a little bit scared. "What shall we do?" Everyone looked at Hiccup. "We have to take care of them until Jack's back." He said and the other nodded. "Let's see if those little guys like fire." Hiccup said and got on Toothless.

Jack dived headlong to avoid one of Pitch attacks. His Nightmare-sand somehow seemed to be stronger than the last time and he didn't want to figure it out. "Jumping like a rabbit won't save you." Pitch laughed and attacked again. Jack jumped out of the way and looked at him. "We will see." He jumped up and slammed his Staff on the ground. Some Ice was spreading from it over the whole place. Pitch flew on a cloud of his sand into the sky. "Then up to the sky it is." Jack said to himself and followed Pitch.

"Hiccup look!" Astrid said and pointed towards the academy. Hiccup looked in this direction and saw something blue and something dark bumping into each other over and over again. "This must be Jack fighting that other spirit." Hiccup said. "Do you think we should help him?" Astrid asked and looked at him. "No. We must keep an eye on those little black once here. I'm sure he can handle this alone." Hiccup said and Astrid nodded, flying back down in the village. "At least I hope so." Hiccup said to himself and flew back down too.

"Is that all you got?" Jack scoffed. Pitch gnashed his teeth. His plan didn't include those kids flying on dragons. He somehow had to take them down first and then Jack. An evil grin appeared on his face and Jack became askance. Pitch changed his direction and made his way towards the village. "Oh no you won't!" Jack said and followed him closely. He shot an iceblast which hit Pitchs cloud but it didn't stop him. Jack knew he couldn't fight with all his powers near the village without hurting anyone. He was sure Pitch knew that. He somehow had to stop him.

"It's coming!" Snotlout said. The other looked at that other spirit coming nearer and nearer. "I distract him. You guys are taking care of the dragons in the village." Hiccup said and flew towards Pitch.

Hiccup let Toothless shot a few fireballs. Pitch was able to avoid the first and the second but the third was a direct hit. Jack saw his chance and flew straight towards Pitch. He hit him from below and catapulted him further upwards. Hiccup saw how Jack and the Pitch got further and further upwards until they were over the cloud cover. One moment it was completely quiet. Then again there was a black and a blue light bumping into each other. Hiccup and Toothless flew towards the lights but suddenly the black one was coming straight towards them. "Toothless right!" He shouted but it was too late. The black light was dragging them down. They landed hard on the ground. Hiccup tried to focus but his vision was blurred. He could feel some thin and bony hands grab him. He blinked a few times to see that they had crushed down in the middle of the village and Jack was standing right in front of them, he aimed in his direction with his staff. "What now Jackie boy? Are you risking the life of this little boy and let the village fall or are you saving the village and let the boy down?" Pitch laughed.

Jack was staring at him. "You know, because I am so _nice_ I will stop the attack when you give me your staff." Jack just stared at him. Around them some villagers came together to help. Under them were also Stoick and the other Dragon Trainers. "If someone moves, the boy is dead!" Pitch threated. "So… Jack. The staff." Jack looked at him. What to do? "Fine." Everyone looked shocked at Jack. He turned his staff towards Pitch. He took it and threw the boy into the crowd. "Wasn't that hard was it. You know, I always asked myself if this little staff is unbreakable." Jack looked at him wide-eyed. Pitch bent his knee and broke the staff into two. "Now it's forever over with snowballs and funtimes." Pitch laughed but stopped as he heard Jack laughing himself. "I got some news for you Pitch! My Staff doesn't hold my Powers." Jack looked at his old enemy. "They are inside me and you can't destroy them!" Hiccup sat up and looked at the scene before his eyes.

Jack jumped forward and grabbed Pitch. He knew he couldn't end it here. He threw Pitch upwards. Jack jumped from roof to roof until he was higher than Pitch and hit him back down. Pitch was still too paralyzed to fight back and so he landed hard on the ground. He just wanted to stand up but Jack was already above him, holding his dagger against his throat. "Now Pitch. Release those Children when your life is worth somethin." Pitch saw that he only had two possibilities. Release the children or die.

He grid his teeth and snipped. The black seeds disappeared and the children woke up again. "Right decision." Jack smiled. Pitch used this Moment of distraction and disappeared. The Villagers cheered. Hiccup stood up and picked up the two half's of Jacks staff. He looked at them. Jack got beside him and Hiccup gave them to him. "I'm so sorry. If it wouldn't have been me then…" Hiccup couldn't finish. Jack shook his head. "It's not your fault Hiccup. You didn't break it." Jack laid one Hand on Hiccups shoulder. Stoick joined them and looked at his son worried. "I'm fine dad thanks to Jack." Stoick looked at Jacks broken staff. "Can it be repaired?" Jack looked at them. "I don't know." "But you can still use your powers right?" Hiccup asked. Jack looked at him unwell. "At least the most of them." Stoick looked at Jack unsure. "What do you mean?" "I can't fly."


	18. Chapter 17: Caged

Jack was sitting on a rooftop. He tuck up his legs and laid his head on them. He felt caged. He stuck in the village. Wasn't able to fly to his cave, wasn't able to fulfill his duties. Hiccup and the others had offered to take them over but he had refused. Jack didn't want to feel completely useless.

Hiccup and Astrid stood near Jack and looked at him. "He looks so sad." Astrid said worried. Hiccup sighted. "And it's my entire fault." He added. Astrid looked at him. "It's not. It was that Pitch who broke it not you." Hiccup looked at her too. "But when it wouldn't have been me…" He sighted again and looked away. "You did the best you could think of in that moment." She tried to cheer him up. "That is what Jack had told me too." Astrid smiled. "See! There you go!" "Then why do I feel so bad?"

The days went by and Jack felt much worse by every day he stuck on the ground. Toothless started to accompany him. He knew how it felt to be not able to fly. Hiccup and Gobber worked indefatigable on Jacks Staff. Jack started to join them and tried to move on. "You can't just nail it together. It's made from magic." Jack said to Gobber. "Pah…Magic is for little children." Jack rolled his eyes and sighted. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?!" Gobber nailed the Staff together while Jack and Hiccup sat beneath him. Jack sighted and leaned his head against the back wall. "It won't work." He said quietly. "Let him at least try it. You know how proud he can be about his work." Hiccup whispered. "There you go." Gobber said and gave the staff to Jack.

He just looked at it doubtfully. "What are you waiting for? Try it." Jack sighted and tried to freeze the ground with his staff. Nothing happened. "Nothing." Gobber rolled his eyes. "Not that!" He just grabbed Jack and leaded hit outside to the border of the cliff. "I don't think that is a good idea. I couldn't even freeze the Ground. What makes you think that I can fly with it?" Hiccup had followed them. "Jack's right. We should-" Hiccup couldn't finish because Gobber just pushed Jack down. Jack let out a scream of surprise and fell down. "It doesn't work!" Hiccup said and got immediately on Toothless and flew after Jack. Jack on the other hand tried to make his staff work. "Oh please, oh please, oh please!" Just before he hit the ground Toothless grabbed him on his shoulders. "Thanks Goodness." Jack said relieved.

Hiccup and Toothless brought Jack back up and set him down. "Do you see now that you just can't repair it like every other weapon?" Jack asked Gobber. "I see and I understand now but we couldn't have been sure without trying it." Jack stood up. "The only one who could possibly help would be my father. But without my staff I can't fly to him and every other creature would freeze to death before reaching him." Jack sighted. "What about flying with a dragon to you father?" Hiccup asked. Jack shook his head. "It's too risky." Hiccup looked at him. "And there's no other way to reach him?" "I fear not but maybe…" Jack was thinking. Maybe, just maybe this would work. "When's the next full moon?"

Jack stood on an edge of the cliff and looked up at the moon. This idea was ridiculous. The Moon had never answered him so why should he help him now? Jack took a look around. He was all alone. Jack sighted. "Actually I don't know why I am doing this since you never answered me anyway." Jack huffed. "I'm sure you saw how Pitch broke my staff. I just beg you to fix it for me… since I can't do it myself." There was a gleaming moonbeam and a soft breeze whispering words into Jacks ear. Jack looked surprised upwards. Did he really just…answer him? Anyway. Jack knew now what to do. "Thank you."


	19. Chapter 18: Some Time Together

"You're so mean! Give it back!" Jack said and looked up at Hiccup. He was flying on Toothless and hold Jacks Staff "It's payback time!" Hiccup smiled. "Just because you're now taller than me." Jack pouted. Hiccup just laughed. "Ha, ha very funny. Don't you have some Dragon…things to do?" Hiccup smiled. "Nope, not today!" Jack groaned in frustration. "But I have things to do and you know exactly, that I can't fly without my staff. So give it back!" "Then you have to take me with you!" Jack groaned again. "Your excuse that I'm too young is not working anymore." Jack looked at him. "I mean, you never wanted to take me with you but why not now?" Jack smiled and crossed his arms. He shook his head. "Fine. Then come along but first." He put forth his hand. Hiccup smiled and let the staff fall into Jacks hand. Jack flew up. "I really should add a protection against mean thieves like you." He smiled and flew towards the woods. "Hey, I'm not at thief. I gave it back!" Hiccup argued and followed him.

Jack sighted frustrated. "Why? I've tried it nice and calm!" Jack was trying to calm down two fighting dragons but they decided not to listen to him. Hiccup on Toothless was fighting a fit of laugher. Jack just looked at him bugged. "Okay enough!" Jack said angry and slammed his staff on the ground. A strong wind came up and the temperature sunk a few degrees. "You!" Jack said angry and turned to one of the Dragons. "What has gotten into you?! That's no manner! What I've told you?!" The Dragon whimpered. "Yeah that's right!" The second one laughed. "Hey!" Jack turned towards him. "There's nothing to laugh at! Look what you've done!" He pointed to the burned trees. "I've told you already a thousand times, Fire is not a toy!" The second one started also to whimper. "You both should better be ashamed of what you've done!" Jack said strict. "You better go back home now! And I don't want to see you guys around for the next time!" The Dragons flew away still whimpering. "Did you just lecture them? And grounded them?" Hiccup started laughing until he got hit by a snowball. He looked at Jack. "You better be silent Haddock! If you feel that smart, then why don't you take over next time?" Hiccup looked at him. "Okay, just calm down." Hiccup held up his hands protective. Jack sighted.

"Why did this even work? Did they really actually understand you?" Hiccup asked. "I've raised them. Their parents got killed by…well, Vikings." Hiccup looked at him ashamed. "So, every left parentless little Dragon was raised by you?" Jack looked at him. "What else could I've done? Leave them to themselves? They learned to understand me and actually started listening to me." "But…that were so many…We've killed thousands of them…" Jack looked at him. "And they hundreds of you." Jack looked at him. "It was a hard time until…you came and brought some change in things." He smiled. "But couldn't you have done something?" Jack sighted. "I wish I've could have done something but…When I would have decided a side…I wouldn't be here anymore." Hiccup looked at him surprised. "Why?" Jack laughed a little. "It's complicated." He ruffled his hair. "What about you is, in fact, not complicated?" Hiccup joked. "Well I guess nothing. It's just mortals don't understand things like we do. It's hard to explain to someone who can't understand." Hiccup looked at him. It's right. He was no spirit. He would die one day while Jack would still be there. "Why that sad face all of sudden?" Jack asked. Hiccup looked at him and smiled. "Must have been your imagination. So what else do you need to do?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "Well, take some little Dragons on a flying lesson, looking after some patients of mine and your father wants to see me." Hiccup nodded. He could still make the best of the time he still had with him. "Well then, let's get started."


	20. Chapter 19: Loss

Jack sat silent on top of the highest mountain he had found. Around him raged a heavy snowstorm on. That was one of the reasons why he had left Berk today. He just was in the mood for being alone. He didn't want to see anyone. Today was a very bad day for him. It just hurt like hell. It felt like his heart was breaking apart. Jack hid his head in his knees and let the frozen tears fall.

"Have you seen Jack?" Hiccup asked his Father. "No not since yesterday. Why?" Hiccup looked at his father. "He promised me to help me with the Book of Dragons today but he didn't show up." Stoick hummed. "That is indeed very unusual for him. Maybe there was something very urgent he couldn't delay?" Hiccup shrugged. "Maybe you're right. After all he really disappears often without saying a word."

But when Jack didn't return the following day, Hiccup slowly started to worry. Maybe he had been attacked and was now hurt? Or what when he got lost? Hiccup sighted. Even his Father seemed to be a little worried about their Protector. "Maybe we should organize a search party?" Stoick sighted. "I don't know son. Maybe we should give him a little more time? I mean he's now only gone for two days." Hiccup looked at his Father. "I know but you know yourself that he always let us knows when he's longer gone than for one day." Stoick agreed. "Fine. You can go look for him but be back before the sun sets."

Hiccup really didn't know where to search at first for Jack. Was he in the south? In the east? In the west? Or did he head further north? North was the most logical supposition. So Hiccup headed with Toothless north and he got not disappointed. A heavy snowstorm was raging on. This just had to be Jack. As Hiccup got closer he could already see a person but the mountain top was too small to land so he had to leave Toothless further down and to climb up all alone.

Once he reached the top he saw Jack, who looked like a picture of misery. "Jack?" Jack winced and turned slowly his head around. Hiccup didn't really saw his face because Jack had put his hood up. Once Jack saw who it was he just hid his face once again in his knees. Hiccup walked up to him and sat down beneath him. "What's wrong?" Jack didn't answer. Hiccup looked worried at his Friend. "Jack you can talk to me. We're Friends." Hiccup could hear how Jack sobbed and Hiccup just caught him in his arms.

"He's gone." Jack whispered quietly after a while. Hiccup looked at him confused. "Who?" Jack started again to sob. "Frostbite. He's gone." Hiccup hold Jack tight and let him cry. Hiccup could only imagine how he would feel when he would lose Toothless.

"I have an idea." Hiccup said and stood up. He pulled some snow together and formed it. Jack looked curious over Hiccups shoulder. Hiccup was building Frostbite. Once he was finished he felt like his hands were going to fall off but it didn't matter right now. He looked at Jack. "So he has his own special place and so everyone can see him and remember him. A little honorific statue for a very special Dragon." Jack whipped away his tears and smiled. He swung his staff and the figure froze over. "For eternity." Jack looked at Hiccup. "Thank you Hiccup."


	21. Chapter 20: Confession

Hiccup and Jack lay together on a field and looked at the stars. "We haven't done this since I was eight years old." Hiccup said and looked at Jack. He laughed. "Yeah, have been busy." Hiccup nodded. "Me too." "Yeah, busy hunting imaginary Dragons." Hiccup pinched Jacks head. "Ow!" Jack said and Hiccup smiled. "Sometimes I miss these times." Hiccup said and Jack looked at him. "When it was just us two." Jack looked into the sky. "Sometimes me too but you've grown and found other friends and I…well…changed in some way too." Hiccup looked at him. "What do you mean?" Jack shook his head. "Not that important. Remember the game we've always played?" he suddenly changed the topic. Hiccup sighted. "Yeah of course." He smiled. He looked into the sky. "Okay hmm…There, that one looks like…a Mushroom." Jack laughed. "Really?" Hiccup laughed too. "Well, yes! It really looks like one." "Okay! Let's see…There is one that looks like a Bunny do you see it?" He turned his head towards Hiccup. "Do you even listen?" Hiccup blinked. "w...what?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "You didn't listen did you?" Hiccup shook his head. "No sorry." Jack sighted.

"What are you thinking about?" Hiccup shook his head. "Nothing." Jack sat up. "I can see when something's up with you." Hiccup sat up too and looked at him. "I need to tell you something." Hiccup took a deep breath. "I…don't love Astrid I…there's someone else." Jack looked at him curious. "Is that why you guys broke up?" Hiccup nodded. "And who is this someone?" Hiccup sighted and laid one of his hands on his neck. "It's not that easy…because it's impossible." Jack looked at him understanding. "You know, I made the experience that nothing's literally impossible." Hiccup stood up and walked angrily around. "You don't understand!" Hiccup looked directly into Jacks eyes. Jack could see that Hiccup was hurt. "It's you! I...It's you…" Hiccup let himself fall on his knees and cried. Jack looked at him. "Hey…" Jack kneeled down in front of him and hugged him. "It's okay." Hiccup just leeched on him and cried. Jack pressed him against him and tried to calm him. "I'm sorry." Hiccup sobbed. "Nah…it's fine." Jack smiled encouraging. "I know you told me it's impossible but…I do it. I really do…love you." Hiccup whispered against Jacks shoulder. Jack rubbed Hiccups back and let him cry.

A little while later Hiccup leaned against Jacks chest with his eyes closed. He wasn't sleeping just resting. Jack had laid one arm around him and rubbed it slightly. "I can't hear your heartbeat." Hiccup whispered. "I know. I don't have one." Hiccup slowly opened his eyes and starred into the distance. "But you still got a heart." Jack nodded. "Is this why it is impossible for me to be with you?" Jack looked at him but didn't answer. "Can't you make an exception?" Jack buried his face in Hiccups hair. It smelled good. "No." That hurt. That really hurt. Hiccup felt like his Heart was breaking. "But I allow you one single kiss." Jack continued. Hiccup turned his head and looked at Jack. "Whenever you want." Hiccup leaned again back against Jacks chest. "Thank you." It wasn't much but it was enough for Hiccup.


	22. Chapter 21: Memories

"Come on. Try it at least!" Hiccup said. He, Jack and Toothless were in the academy. "How many times do you want to hear it? No! The whole mechanism will freeze over in the Moment I touch it!" Hiccup sighted. "Then I come with you!" Jack sighted too. "You cannot! You can't come with me into my cave!" "Why not?!" Jack turned around and ran his hand through his hair. "It's not that easy to explain." He walked to the wall and sat down. Hiccup sighted and sat beside him. "You could at least try." He tried to encourage his friend. "No one ever has been up there." Jack looked at him. "Maybe it's time you're letting someone inside. Not just inside the cave." Jack understood what he wanted to say but he wasn't sure.

He sighted. "I don't think I'm ready now." Hiccup sighted. "Listen Jack. I know you are several centuries old and I think you just need someone to talk to. All those years you have kept everything inside you. I can see that you finally need to let it out. It's eating you up." Jack looked at the frozen ground in front of his toes. "That's exactly the point. I'm immortal. Even if I would tell you, one day you'll be gone. The more I let you know about me, the more it will hurt when you die." Hiccup looked at Jack. "But that is years away." Jack shook his head. "For a mortal it's a long, long time to go, for an Immortal it's just a blink of an eye. You know that is really something I miss about being mortal. You die and forget. We immortals just never forget. We have to go on and to go on and to go on."

Jack hid his head in his knees. "Every time someone from this island dies it hurts because I've seen everyone growing up. I just think I can't go on like this forever." Hiccup looked at him wide-eyed. "You mean you'll leave us?" "I didn't say that. I just said I can't go on like this. Losing Frostbite was the hardest I've ever had to deal with. I just can't stop imagine what I will do when Gobber goes or your Father or you. Even if I already have seen so much death in my live I can't handle a death of a good Friend." Hiccup looked at him pitiful. "How are other spirits handling this?" "They take the opportunity. They're working invisible. Everyone knows they're there but they can't see them so it's impossible for them to make friends. That's how I tried at first but that way you get pretty fast lonely." Jack looked up and sighted. "I'm sorry I shouldn't bother you with that." He looked at Hiccup and smiled weakly. He just felt how Hiccup pulled him into a hug. "Listen. I'm here for you Jack like you always were there for me. I know I can't fully understand you but let me at least try it. Let me in." Jack shuddered at Hiccup words. "Okay."

They stood in front of Jacks cave. "You're ready?" Hiccup asked. Jack breathed deeply and nodded and walked inside. "Okay Bud. You stay outside and wait for us." Toothless purred and watched them walking inside. They got further inside and slowly the wall were glowing. Hiccup watched it amazed while following Jack. Jack then stopped. "We're here." He said unemotional. Hiccup looked around. "I don't understand why you never let someone in. It's not that bad." Hiccup wanted to go further but Jack stopped him. "When you take the next step you will know. Are you really sure you want to do this? That you really want this?" Hiccup nodded determined and walked further. He stood now in the middle of a room and looked upside. There were icepatterns. He looked at them and somehow it felt like they were moving. There were figures. He could see some normal icepatterns but also some black one. They were all moving. He could see Jack running. He was chased by some other humans. He could see Jack dying, he could see him laughing, he could see him fighting for his life. He could see everything Jack had gone through. He could feel it. His body was screaming to run away but Hiccup didn't want to. He wanted this but it hurt. He felt dizzy and after seeing Jack meeting himself, everything went black.

When he woke up again he stared into Jacks Face. He looked at him worried. "Are you alright?" Hiccup groaned and held his head. "Ow...yeah. Somehow at least." He slowly sat up and looked around. "I'm sorry. I should have warned you." They were still in that room. "What are these?" He asked. "These are memories of mine. When it was too much to bear I just let it out. The black ones are bad memories and the normal ones are good one." Hiccup looked at them. "That makes sense." He looked at Jack. "Did you cry?" He asked as he saw Jacks eyes. Jack didn't say a word. That was when Hiccup got it. "Every time when someone gets inside this room, they see your memories but you do too, don't you? That's the reason why you never let someone inside this place." Jack bit his lower lip but Hiccup smiled at him. "Thank you Jack." He could finally understand the ice spirit.


End file.
